gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:GTA SA als Next- Gen Version
Forum > Kategorie:Forum Hallo Leute, mir is aufgefallen das total viele Leute immernoch GTA SA spielen. Das is jetzt nichts schlimmes, ich spiele es selber aber nach dem ich danach angefangen habe GTA 4 zo zocken, hatte ich so eine Idee: Und zwar wenn man jez eine neue Version von SA rausbringen würde, für die PS3, mit überarbeiteter Grafik, neuen Autos usw. Den Haupstrang des Spiels müsste man jetzt nich ändern. (Is meine Meinung) Jetzt mal meine Frage an euch A. Würdet ihr SA für wieder kaufen.(Muss ja nich nur für PS3 sein z.b. auch für PC, 360 usw,) B. Wäre so etwas umsetzbar Also ich würde es auf jedenfall erneut kaufen Speedneed22 19:50, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ist eines der besten Spiele aller Zeiten. Ich würde mir eine überarbeitete Version des Spiels durchaus kaufen, wenn mein PC den hohen Anforderungen gerecht werden würde, was er aber nicht tut. Aber ich sag mal: Nur neue Autos und bessere Grafik wären noch ein bisschen zu wenig. Neue Minigames, Challenges, Straßenrennen und neue Missionen wären schon Mindestvoraussetzung für einen Neukauf. :Umsetzbar wäre so etwas ohne Zweifel. Die Frage ist: Würde es sich lohnen? Die Antwort lautet: Ja, wenn das Spiel komplett überarbeitet würde. Eine Eins-zu-eins-Portierung nur mit neuen Autos und verbesserter Grafik wäre kein Kaufanreiz. Zaibatsu 21:04, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke auch das es sich Lohnen würde da noch sehr viele Leute GTA SA zocken denke ich schon das sich eine komplette überarbeitung (Mission,Charaktere,Fahrzeuge,Graf usw.) für Rockstar lohnen würde. Ich würde es mir sofort holen da SA mein Lieblings GTA ist und umsetzbar wäre sowas alle male. --MikeTorenoFan 21:27, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Speedneed22 16:14, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja gut das mit den Minigames und so natürlich mit einbezogen (Ich war schlicht zu faul alles aufzuzählen) Dann steh ich zumindest nich alleine das is doch schonmal gut Speedneed22 15:32, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal ne Email an take2 geschrieben mal sehn was die sagen :Ich versichere dir, dass sie es weder bestätigen noch dementieren werden. Zaibatsu 17:14, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Davon bin ich auch ausgegangen aber ich hab das eher so als Idee geschrieben Speedneed22 19:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::glaub mir, das landet im spam ordner.^^ Ich HOFFE du hast nicht den Namen der Wiki benutzt, also in unserem Namen geschrieben, denn ich hab ja kontakt mit take2. ?! Gta psp player Diskussion 23:53, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Upps !? Nein scherz habs im eigenem namen geschrieben 77.21.226.208 21:31, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eine GANZ neue Version wäre gut möglich und würde es mir auf jedenfall kaufen. Es gibt doch Vermutungen, dass das kommmende GTA GTA San Andreas Stories wird. Auch gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis, dass Niko wieder der Protagonist ist, der nach SA kommt. Außerdem hatten die Entwikler von GTA SA mehr geplant als das was man dann in der Endversion sieht. Z.B. solle es ein Skateboard geben oder auch Haie und andere Features. Diese könnten sie in einem neuen GTA SA einfügen, mitsamt neuer Story oder Missionen und Grafik. CJ Boy 22:11, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Damit ma ne kritische Äußerung kommt, ich würd mir eine Neuauflage von SA nicht kaufen, nichma, wenn das Spiel nen halbes Jahr nach release nur noch die Hälfte kosten würde. Ich versteh den Hype um SA überhaupt nich, für mich ganz klar das schlechteste 3D GTA. Nervige missionen, nervige Sachen nebenbei, wie das trainiernen. Ich mag aber auch dieses Ghetto-Gangster-Setting absolut nich. Tommy Vercetti und Niko Bellic, das sind echte Gangster, CJ is dagegen nen Möchtegern. Außerdem fand ich SA vom Umfang her zu groß. Und jetzt, nur zu, zerreißt mich für meine Meinung in der Luft. PsychoMantis ::@CJ Boy: San Andreas Stories ist es nicht, sondern Chinatown Wars für PSP. da wurde gemuneklt. und welchen hinweis soll es geben das Niko bitte SA wieder aufkommt ?!?!- und es gibt viele viele sachen die Rockstar nicht in die Endfassung genommen hat. @den ganzen Rest: eine neue version halte ich für so verdammt unrealistisch. es gibt immerhin noch andere amerikansiche Großstädte und man nimmt mal eine Stadt außerhalb Amerikas. jedenfalls erscheint GTA V vermutngen zu folge circa ab 2011-2012.Gta psp player Diskussion 13:38, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @Gta psp player: Ein Fan hat auf der rockstargames.socialoclub-site ein Hinweis gefunden. Ein Flugticket genauer gesagt, auf dem Nikos name steht und das Ziel SA ist. Aber wie gesagt: nur ein Hinweis! @PsychoMantis: Jeder hat seine Meinung und wer sagt denn, dass es wieder dieser Ghetto-Zeug ist? Vielleicht geht's diesmal um die Mafia oder so. Also ich würds mir auf jedenfall kaufen, jeder hat ja seine eigene Meinung. CJ Boy 14:08, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das mit SA steht auf einem Flugticket oder? Habe ich schon von gehört --MikeTorenoFan 15:16, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das Flugticket gibt es tatsächlich, hab es mal gesehen. Zaibatsu 17:18, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu: Ich würde es toll finden, ein "neues" Gta SA zu haben, jedoch sind doch einer der Reize die Glitches, Bugs etc. z.B. hat es bei der zweiten SA-Version (die, ohne HotCoffe, etc) schon manche Bugs nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich schade finde. Naja, kaufen würde ich mir ein neues SA auf jeden Fall. Lg Thekokss 20:03, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @PsychoMantis Ich glaube hier wird dich niemand in der luft zerfetzen, aber wenn du darum bittest xD Nein jetzt ernstahft, jeder hat das recht der freien meinungs äußerung wenn dir SA nich gefallen hat ok das is deine meinung zudem sind wir auch noch ein freies land Speedneed22 22:09, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ich glaube schon, dass es wieder ein GTA in san andreas geben wird, sonst wäre rockstar ja blöd, so erfolgreich wie SA war... xD allerdings habe ich keine PS3 und ich würde sie mir nicht kaufen. auf dem PC sind solche spiele immer von der steuerung her recht schwierig, ich würde mir daher eine neue version von SA nicht kaufen, sondern das geld für ein anderes GTA, das es auch auf der PS2 gibt, ausgeben! --el bandito was here 15:41, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Würd auch gerne ein neues GTA auf PS2 haben, wird aber meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr kommen. CJ Boy 17:59, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja, für die PS2 werden die sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr interessieren... und ich hab mir einmal ausgerechnet, was PS3 mit HD-fernsehr und gta kosten würde, und das wären so um die 600 € und das ist mir eindeutig zu viel :/ und aufm pc gamen find ich echt nicht gut, weil mir die steuerung mit der tastatur auf die nerven geht! --el bandito was here 16:42, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann kauf dir doch einen Joypad. :) Ich will GTA nicht weiterhin auf dem PC spielen. Ich meine, GTA IV geht nicht auf meinen PC, nach einer Zeit, kommt die Meldung, dass ich zu wenig speicher habe. Ich werd mir also irgendwann mal eine PS3 kaufen. Es gibt ja schon eine neue, verbesserte und kleinere PS3. Aber ein ganz neues GTA, dass auch so groß ist wie GTA SA (oder sogar noch größer) wäre genial. CJ Boy 14:34, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC)